Long Live (A!)
"Long Live" is the tenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-fifth episode overall. Plot -Are you sure you are where you belong, Logan? - -Betsy, - Captain Britain called his sister from the other side of Braddock Manor. -We have the White Queen somewhere in Canada... She's clearly looking for something... Do you mind going and finding out what that is exactly? - -Sure, Brian... But what if she gets aggressive? - -Then teach her a lesson... You need to let the Hellfire Club know that despite being part of it, you're not in the bad guys' side. - -Are you coming with me? - -Well, I make my point clear every day, I'm also a member. - Brian shrugged. -Also, you need to do something to compensate what you did last time... I don't forget what you did to Warren. - -Do you need to remind me that EVERY SINGLE DAY, brother? - -The day you stop asking, that's when I'll stop reminding you. - Brian shrugged and walked out to the gardens. -You follow your brother's side now, Elizabeth? - the White Queen asked. -You know me, Emma. I am no saint... But you're basically the devil wearing Prada. - -Just because I can be a diamond doesn't mean I'm always classy. - -Oh, c'mon Frost. Every man in the city is aware that you're not classy. At all. - -Why are you even here? - -In fact, Brian sent me here to find out that exactly... But about you. - -And you think I will tell you just like that? - Frost asked, walking around the Braddock girl. -I mean, do you think I will tell you? - -I know what to expect, Emma. I've read enough minds in my life to know it. - -Me too. The problem here is I got more contacts than you. It leads to... More knowledge!!! - Emma shouted and sent a psychic wave at Psylocke, making her fall to the ground. Betsy looked up at the White Queen, but before she could attack the diamond-skinned telepath, the White Queen turned into a diamond and kicked her in the chin, knocking her out. -And that will teach you not to mess with the Inner Circle. - Emma spat bitterly before walking away. -Why are you so late, Frost? - Selene asked the White Queen as she walked inside the Hellfire Club Inner Circle Meeting Room. -Can you just shut up, Selene? - Daimon Hellstrom said, crossing his arms on his chest. -What happened today, handsome? Some greedy customer? - Mystique asked, getting an ugly look from Azazel. -An annoying Black Queen. - Hellstrom spat bitterly. -ENOUGH!!! - Sebastian Shaw yelled. -Now that Emma is here, we can start... What did you find out this week? - -Thurman left the Brotherhood. - Raven spoke first. -Get Azazel in her spot. - Shaw ordered, solving the problem easily. -Yes, your Majesty. - Azazel nodded. -Who else? - -Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. is starting to recompose itself. Fury chose Agent Coulson as the new Director and John Garret is dead. Therefore, Hydra lost control of the second Deathlok. - Gallio continued. -I will work on a solution in the near future. - -Today I had a super friendly meeting with the Braddock girl. - -Elizabeth? Wasn't she a bounty hunter? - Shaw asked. -Past tense, baby. Now she's all saint with her brother. And if I may add, I found out that Creed's half-brother was heading towards the X-Mansion. - -What?! - Sebastian Shaw stood up. -DOES THAT MEAN... ?! - -Yes... And from what I've seen, he was with Erik's son and daughter and your son, guys. - -Kurt... - Mystique let out a soft whisper and glanced quickly up at Azazel. -WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?! - Shaw asked. -The bastard children of two of the highest ranked Brotherhood members helping the X-Men recruit another member!!! And that member is another Brotherhood member's half-brother!!! - The whole Inner Circle, except for Daimon, looked at the floor ashamedly. -What do you have to say, Hellstrom. We know about your relationship with your father. - -Is that you calling me a bastard just because I didn't stay loyal to Satan like my sister? - Daimon stood up. -I hope you didn't mean to call me that. You know I'm neutral. You know I have no ties to any of you or your mutant business. In fact, I don't even have a solid reason to be standing here. But I don't care. I don't mind informing you about the demonic world. It doesn't affect me UNLESS you disrespect me. You have to respect my decision, my personal life and most important of all, respect me. You may be mutants, but I'm the son of Satan. And I wouldn't doubt it a second to turn the tables on you and make you all vanish if you make me mad. It doesn't mean I want to be the Black King, you can keep that title, Shaw. I don't care about it at all. Now you can keep on talking your mutant s**t, I'm completely out of this. - Hellstrom walked out of the room. The mutants looked at each other, before looking down silently. -You know what to do Emma... - Shaw whispered softly. -Can you show me how to get to the city? - The blonde woman smiled friendlily. -I don't know my way around here. I'm Canadian. - Wolverine replied. -I'm sure you would still like to help me, wouldn't you? - Emma took a step forward and put her long, cold hand on Logan's cheek. -Eh... Yeah... I would... - Logan smirked, looking up at her. The next morning, while they were getting dressed Emma looked up at James. -Are you sure you are where you belong, Logan? - -W-W-What? - The man looked down at her, who was still sitting on the bed. -I never told you my name... - -No need to tell it, baby. - Emma shrugged. -James Howlett... Wolverine... - The White Queen smirked. Wolverine extended his claws immediately. -Tell me who the f*** are you or I´ll tear you apart. - -Handsome... You clearly don't know anything about mutants... - Frost turned into her Diamond Form. -You need to start recognizing them. - -Love the shiny skin, but what about the name? - -Telepath, honey. - -That's... That's not... That's... - -Are you sure you belong to the X-Men? - Logan thought for a brief second about Jean and pursed his lips slightly. -It's about the other telepath, Jean Grey... Isn't it? - Wolverine looked down. -You should stop reading my mind, honey. - -Can't help it. - Emma smiled, putting her hands on Wolverine's shoulders. She leaned in and started kissing his neck, but before she could continue, the door was tore apart by Jean Grey, Iceman and Storm. -Woah, dude, you earned yourself a great candy! - Bobby commented, checking Emma Frost out. Jean pushed Emma out of the window and the three X-Men who had just arrived jumped after her. -Don't you dare to move, Frost! - Jean looked at her bitterly. -You're surrounded. - Havok, Angel and Beast walked into the scene forming a circle around the White Queen. Emma created a telepathic wave pushing the X-Men to the floor. Taking this advantage, Emma fled. -What was that, Jean? - Logan looked up into the telepath's eyes. -Emma Frost... She's... She's a diamond-skinned telepath, she's part of the Hellfire Club... And she tried to trick you into leaving the X-Men and joining the Club or even the Hellfire... - Jean looked down sadly. -There should be a strong, good reason to keep yourself inside this team... Isn't there? - Logan nodded for a while. -Yes, there is... - -I could read your mind... I could just get you to say anything... But I won't. It's not fair. You'll tell me when you're ready to do so. - Jean stood out and headed towards the door. -You can read my mind whenever you want to... - Jean stopped, smiled softly and turned around looking serious again. -Am... Am I the reason? - -Did you read my mind? - Wolverine asked, looking up at her. -There was no need to. - Gallery EmmaVsPsyLL.png|"More knowledge!!!"|link=Long Live (A!) Elizabeth_Braddock_(Earth-1010)_00.png|Psylocke|link=Long Live (A!) EmmaVsPsylockeLL.png|Emma Frost vs Psylocke|link=Long Live (A!) Emma_Frost_(Earth-1010)_003.png|"And that will teach you not to mess with the Inner Circle."|link=Long Live (A!) Emma_Frost_(Earth-1010)_0012.png|"Why are you so late, Frost?"|link=Long Live (A!) 1 (10).jpg|"You know what to do Emma..."|link=Long Live (A!) 3 (8).jpg|"I'm sure you would still like to help me, wouldn't you?"|link=Long Live (A!) Emma&LoganLL.png|"Are you sure you are where you belong, Logan?"|link=Long Live (A!) WalkingintoWolvie&EmsLL.png|"Woah, dude, you earned yourself a great candy!"|link=Long Live (A!) EmmaFrostvsXMenLL.png|Emma Frost vs the X-Men|link=Long Live (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sebastian Shaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Azazel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Hellfire Arc Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc